DE 10 2010 001 231 A1 discloses a motor vehicle body with a rigid B-pillar made out of fiber-reinforced polymer material. The upper end of the B-pillar is joined with a rocker panel by means of an energy absorption device in such a way that, during a side impact on the B-pillar, at least a portion of the impact energy can be absorbed by a buckling in the plastic range or expansion of the energy absorption device.